Problem: Emily is 60 years old and Umaima is 18 years old. How many years will it take until Emily is only 3 times as old as Umaima?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Emily will be $60 + y$ years old and Umaima will be $18 + y$ years old. At that time, Emily will be 3 times as old as Umaima. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $60 + y = 3 (18 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $60 + y = 54 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 6$ $y = 3$.